Lucky'sFunHouse Wiki
Misty Eyes "It was the twenty-2nd of September, your typical Sunday to say the least. Summer heatwaves blow cross since the struck of dawn; I remember waking up earlier around 6:50 Am just to take off my clothes and head back to bed. As I lie down looking up at the ceiling all I could think to myself was that G-d awful musty feeling. Oh the humidity, I was still persisted to throw myself under the sheets though what I have to admit is a slightly unhealthy habit. I daze myself off until I awake at 11:40 am, though it may seem not much time has past this is well more enough sleep to hold me through the day. I get up to stretch my right arm across my chest, overlapping my left arm that is also extended. I do this 10 times until I flip my arms over and do them again. I twist and move around trying to crack my back until I do, then I move to on to the floor. I do just about 75 pushups, 95 sit ups and 15 burpees. I don't like them much but for the morning I don't have to do much of anything as it is just to get my blood flowing. I head to the bathroom and open the mirror cabinet where I gather utensils to brush my teeth.As I prepare my toothbrush and get to brushing, I already move on to the shower as to kill two birds with one stone. Washing up from my upper extremities down, after that I wash my face as well as hair. I step out and begin to dry myself; once I'm done, I place back my toothbrush, finish up there. Now I begin to place on a facial mask while I lather my body with pure ORGANIC coconut oil, fresh with no preservatives. Once I'm fully lathered head to toe I now know my facial mask is ready to be peeled; I begin to do just that. Next I move on to my facial wipes, clean my beautiful face up and remove all the excess from my face. As I put everything back accordingly in the cabinet nicely then close it. I stare into the mirror, and I am READY to start MY day. I go downstairs to wake Mother up, so she may take me on a drive to get some morning coffee but just as I approach the floor, no one is around. I've woken up to an absolute empty house, and I've checked from the 3rd floor down to the basement and there wasn't a soul in sight. I stepped into my shoes and right outside, even the cars were gone. I think to myself, where had everyone gone? But to me myself and I there was no logical explanation. If there were to have gone somewhere wouldn't they tell me in advanced? I suppose there's nothing else to it; I walk back inside as I close the door behind me. I walk up the stairs and grab the house keys, jot back down these stairs and I'm out the door. I start walking to the corner store that is one block away from me. Just as I arrive, I notice everyone was looking at me with peculiar faces, and I did not appreciate it so I bought my things and left. I decided to walk down by the forest to ponder on some thoughts, perhaps cross paths with nostalgia. I come across a small lake with deer passing along, galloping. Sometimes as they stop to glance upon me, I would return the favor with a moderate smile; I sit near the lake now. I would sit there and just stare upon the reflection of myself, I would not think. I would not appreciate for that would take a moment of processes, no. I just stared blankly, just being, just feeling the heat that falls from the sun above me. Sometimes as they stop to glance upon me, I would return the favor with a moderate smile; I sit near the lake now. The air is smooth now, almost crisp but not enough to be cold just yet. Now I appreciate but as well begin to head home. As I start to walk, I felt my foot as it landed into a really weird puddle, being the forest I feel this was most likely urine from some creature. I am in disgust however I head forward towards my home, once I am basically there just down the block. I walk inside my front door then as I close the door behind me I slip off my shoes and head right upstairs. I prepare myself a meal over in the kitchen next to the dining room. I look around and begin to transition myself from the dining room table over to the living room couch. I'm literally three episodes in of a hot reality series based on men busting women who marry them for their money where I hear a sudden pounding at my door. With full intentions of protecting my house, since I was the only one there, I decided to grab the kitchen knife that I had left on the dining table. I head downstairs and opened the door, once I have that's when I noticed there was glass broken right there. Someone tried to enter my house, once I turn left I saw it was two policemen so I yelled at them and questioned their arrival. One officer ran to the car and took off, the other was yelling at me about something completely irrelevant. I asked the officer about my window and why he is currently in my home. He denied entering my home and he had also instructed that I was to come with him. I look at him firmly and point out where I have evidence of a break in. I told them to leave the premises as it is private property and if they do not have an issued warrant they may not enter unless they have probable cause. He started to back away slowly once he looked down in shame, his eyes widening slowly; his hands started to shake as they were leaning back, as if he was reaching for his gun. I lunged at him with multiple accurate swings, within three stabs he was down. Looking at me so uselessly, like a small dog who had lost it's owner. Tears wallowing in his eyes, blood rushing out through the sides of his mouth as he's gagging, convulsing. I couldn't help but watch him, having his eyes meet mine as my eyes had met his. I told him, if he had left this wouldn't have happened. I told him that I knew he was reaching for his gun, and I did not have any other option. He ended up dying shortly after just lying there in his own shit, piss and blood. Filthy retched bastard I thought to myself. I hear something in the distance. I gaze out the window. From down the block I see flashes of lights, oh god it was so blurry. I head out to see these blurry images becoming more focused and to my eyes I am surprised to see. Policemen, Ambulance and Fire trucks were headed straight towards my house. Then I had turned my head down towards the right to see I had left a trail of what seemed to be some blood from the forest to my house. That's when I had thought to myself, Oh lord that's why these policemen had come over. The other one must've left early to gather backup to come question me. I returned home to see these men already in my house, as soon as I get toward my door was when I was grabbed by three men and forced onto the ground. I look up and once I do I make my eyes meet YOURS Detective Swats. You may come to your own conclusions based on your findings, and I have not done a single thing wrong. I've always been and will be a respectable member of society; I do my work, pay my taxes, do everything that I need to do. May the lord himself bless mercy on thy souls?"